


A Tiger's Hyung

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Jooheon has another Matthew the tiger dream.•ORIGINALLY ON TUMBLR UNDER hermajestysliterature•





	A Tiger's Hyung

"Damn it hyung…” I felt myself curse aloud.

There were clothes EVERYWHERE. Like holy shit dude we know you’re switching rooms but goddamn could you at least clean up after yourself?

I stretched as I sat up, my spine popping as a result. I huffed out hot air. Hoseok’s clothes were on my bed, his own bed, Changkyun’s bed, and the empty fourth bed above me. How did I know that without looking? There were jeans, ripped to all hell, dangling by a thread off the side, right by my face. I swatted them away, in which the material fell to the floor. Adding to the absolute shit-mess that was the “maknae room.”

Me, Changkyun and Hyungwon hyung used to share this room, hence the old name. However, with Hoseok and Changkyun getting into a relationship with me (it was still such a weird thought, that I had two boyfriends), Hyungwon and Hoseok switched rooms. And now that we shared a room the others didn’t have to… deal with our…

Commitments.

Yeah, we’ll go with that.

I dug my fingers into the corner of my eyes, shoveling out the sand that lay trapped there. What time was i—

There was liquid on my face. I wiped both my cheeks, and the liquid came away clear. I had been crying? Why was I crying? Then it hit me.

_I was pacing. On all fours. The tip-tip-tip sound was the closest to my ears, making them twitch. The ruckus of the circus was closed, with only the creepy clowns to keep my pacing company. Watching me with hooded eyes._

_The moonlight shown in through the bars, leaving me in more stripes. Some were orange, others were black, but I was covered in fur. Tiger fur._

_Everything was blurry, like I was a drenched windshield in heavy fog. But I knew which of of those damn clowns was staring at me. His ugly brown eyes bore into me with a hatred I couldn’t fathom._

_“Stupid cat. You ruined another show,” he spat, both literally and figuratively. I hissed at him, ears back, low to the ground, ready to strike had the moment I’d be able. Which would be never. I’d have to suffer with this man forever, if I didn’t get my claws on him._

_He walked away, mumbling in a tongue I couldn’t understand. I ceased my growling but I kept my ears back. My fur rippled down, and after a few minutes I relaxed myself. I was tired from today, so so tired. I could feel myself getting older, and I wished the great cat in the sky would take me. I hated it here. Self-serving bastards._

_I was curled up for the night when I heard footsteps coming this way. My ears twitched, flipping back and forth, trying to decide if these footsteps were something I should be concerned about. But one was new, while the other I only knew because he was a clown, along with Hateful Man. I raised my head, looking in the direction of the steps._

_Two humans, one freakishly tall while the other was short and stout, walked up to my prison. I gave them both a cold stare, indifference at its finest._

_“Is this the creature?” The stout one asked, monocle on his eye._

_“Yes! Meet Matthew, the circus’s finest member and absolute showstopper,” Michael, the clown man, responded. I wasn’t sure why he hung around Hateful Man, he was nice to me and gave me food scraps._

_“He is a fine specimen, Mr. Carpenter,” the stout man asked absently, as he locked eyes with me._

_I didn’t like him though I barely knew him. He was going to be worse than the circus, turning me into a… pet. I scorned his existence. I growled my disapproval, low and threatening._

_“Though, I must warn you,” Michael started, knowing where the growling was going to lead. “He can be a bit of a disobedient thing.”_

_The stout man only smiled. “I can handle such creatures, Carpenter. This one will be no problem.” He walked up to the cage, too close for most people’s comfort. “I have handled tigers before. I will be happy to breed this one.”_

_I tilted my head, a rather bird-like action, gained from years of watching birds tweet about out of reach. Breed?_

_“We know the fact that he is in a circus is—”_

_“I do not care about placement, Carpenter. I just want its semen.” He turned defiantly and walked back the way they came. “Come, we must talk our arrangement through.”_

_Se-men? Sea men? See men? I wasn’t too sure about what that was, but it seemed I would be leaving the circus. For a time._

I stared at my hands, now with ten digits instead of furry orange-and-black paws. I flexed them, making sure they were real. My skin moved as it should, and not a single speck of fur was in sight. I was human, Matthew was a tiger, that was my past life. If it was true.

What a strange dream to have. Why did the tiger want him to remember that? It seemed like such a useless memory to recollect. I was a Christian, there was no doubt about that, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t believe things like this were real.

The wind across his furry body when the day was nice. It tickled his spine, brushed his whiskers, made him sniff the air. The air wasn’t always good-smelling, but the freedom to stand (or, as he like to do, lounge about pushed up against the bars) and feel that cool breeze on a calm day was magnificent. Especially on this one spot against the tip of his tail when he swashed it about—

Then there were those days of cold, sometimes humid, relentless rain. When the wind was strong it soaked his fur, turning his mood very gloomy, just like the weather. Even in this weather he was a sluggish snail, as was everyone. The harsh dink-dink sound of hard rain against the bars of his prison were annoying to the point where he couldn’t sleep—

Then there days of traveling. In all types of weather. In his prison it was cramped, and they never let him out to frolic in the amazing fields of green they passed. He saw spots of yellow, red, brown, blue, a rainbow myriad of colors that tickled Matthew’s nose—

Then there were those days.

The days were Matthew didn’t perform well.

_I could feel the crack of something strong against my back, but I bit back a cry. Fresh tears ran tracks down my face. Matthew didn’t keep quiet. He roared at the top of his lungs, and lashed out with his sharp tiger claws. Was it the first time? I felt smaller, and the humans I had once believed to be miniscule compared to me now towered over my feline body. Another sharp crack against my spine, and once more I lashed out with my claws._

_The sharp dagger-like nails found cloth and tore, blood coming away in rivulets. I didn’t cut too deep, and that wasn’t acceptable._

_This time I heard a wih-chh sound, forcing my ears to twist around. Then a searing pain came from my side, and I roared in agony. I stumbled for a second, wincing at the feeling of skin being torn asunder. Blood pooled lightly around me. I felt dizzy, like the world was spinning, never ending circles of the world that was once flat._

_It didn’t last long; two pinpricks near that same wound thudded through me, and the world went black._

Suddenly the bed dipped beside me, and I started, nearly screaming.

“Are you all right hyung?” Changkyun asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple. He stroked a thumb under my eyes gently, coming away wet. I had cried again? “Hyung?”

I turned toward him, actually seeing him in the present as a human, rather than a threat in the form of a tiger from the past. “Y… yeah, another tiger dream,” I gave simply.

Changkyun just nodded, kissing me softly on the cheek. He stayed there for a few moments, not speaking, rubbing hypnotizing circles onto my back with his thumb. I breathed him in, a familiar Changkyun-ness to his scent that reminded me of basic shampoo. He wasn’t really found of fancy-smelling shampoo. He gave me another reassuring kiss to the cheek, a bit longer, but no questions or assumptions were attached to it. Just Changkyun.

The sound of creaking made my brain hurt, and I didn’t need to look to know that Hoseok hyung was getting down from the top bunk. I shifted a bit as Changkyun moved to look at out hyung. I didn’t even need eyes to know they were having a private conversation with their eyes and nods.

Changkyun gave a final nod. Hoseok hyung crawled behind me, managing to find space between me and the wall. He cuddled into my free side. “How is my little tiger?” He asked cutely.

This always made me smile, as it did now. “Fine, now. Just a weird dream and even weirder memories.”

Hoseok hyung nuzzled into the left side of my neck, while Changkyun nuzzled into the right side. I fell back to the bed, content to just lay their with the most supportive and understanding boyfriends a guy could ever ask for. It wasn’t long before I was off to sleep once more, this time around dreaming about a orange-and-black cat with two lovely companions frolicking through a field of emerald grasses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon user on my Tumblr. I haven't posted it anywhere else but decided to post it here. Mostly to prove I can do fluff x3


End file.
